In the shadows of the rain
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Se habían encontrado bajo la lluvia, cuando ella derramaba lágrimas de dolor por otro hombre y él se había acercado a consolarla por amabilidad pero aquello había sido el inicio de algo que ninguno de los dos había planeado, algo que habían puesto en marcha sin siquiera sospecharlo ¿era el destino? ¿el amor? ¿o solo una casualidad?
**Yei~ Este OS es para otra de mis chicas favoritas ammipime ~ -aka Ammi-chan ~- tu me dedicas todo un fic y sho no te había hecho nada -soy bien cruel y malagradecida I know XDD- que decir que has cumplido con mis crack paring así que sho vengo a darte este bonito (?) Rovia -soy primeriza- que escribí con mucho amorsh ~ Espero que te guste ~**

 **Como dije este es mi primer Rovia así que posiblemente me haya quedado muy mal pero hice mi máximo esfuerzo XDD**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

.

* * *

.

 ** _In the shadows of the rain_**

.

* * *

.

Corría bajo la lluvia, no le importaba el hecho de que ya había perdido una zapatilla ni tampoco le importaba que su blusa estuviera tan mojada que dejaba ver su sostén azul claro. Le dolía el pecho como nunca creyó que pudiera dolerle, pero era imposible que no pasara no cuando su gran amor, su novio y prometido fingiera tan bien.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que Gray la quería pero también sabía que no la amaba, podía verlo en sus ojos y su actitud no hacía más que reforzar esa idea. Se sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo, por no haber aceptado la realidad en la que vivía y odiaba que el moreno no fuera capaz de aceptar eso mismo aún cuando se lo había preguntado directamente.

Aún más dolía darse cuenta que no le importaba lo suficiente como para que la siguiera ahora que había salido corriendo de su departamento, luego de una discusión que solo había sacado lo peor de ellos. Porque luego de los pocos minutos de huir se había arrepentido de cada una de sus palabras pero al voltear y mirar a las personas detrás de ella —todas desconocidas— su resolución se había vuelto absoluta.

No podía volver, disculparse y fingir que nada había pasado. Ya no podía seguir ignorando el hecho de que Gray —por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón— pretendía casarse con ella y mentía diciendo que era porque la amaba, aquello era más desgarrador que sus primeros rechazos.

Sonrió melancólica al darse cuenta que solo había logrado una relación con el chico por obra y gracia de Erza, ya que si ella no lo hubiera amenazado con una paliza bien dada cuando —por milésima vez— la había rechazado. Lo mismo había pasado cuando ella le pidió ser novios, porque si, había sido ella quién se lo había pedido y no es que le molestara, eran tiempos modernos y consideraba que la mujer bien podía declararse; pero ese no era el punto, lo importante es que por fin —diría su buen amigo Gajeel— se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto había hecho por Gray y cuando había hecho este por ella.

Si lo ponía en una balanza se hundiría su parte por tanto peso.

Choco contra algo duro y sin poder evitarlo cayó al piso, las lagrimas obstruían su visión pero igual se obligo a levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

— Juvia lo siente mucho, no era su intención, Juvia no miraba por donde iba— intentó explicar sin delatar su pesar, no quería que nadie viera como lloraba en plena calle.

—No hay problema Juvia— la voz masculina pero suave la sobresalto, era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan nueva que la sensación que le provocaba le hizo levantar la mirada.

Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos rojos, casi tan intensos como los de su mejor amigo pero estos no mostraban rudeza y rebeldía, tenían un brillo de peligro pero al mismo tiempo eran profundos y cálidos. Luego una tez blanca así una nariz recta y definida. Junto a eso unos labios masculinos y tentadores captaron su atención, se sonrojo fuertemente al notar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿Desde cuándo ella se ponía a observar con fascinación unos rasgos que no eran los de Gray Fullbuster?

— Estas toda empapada —masculló el chico con el que había tenido el altercado y fue cuando por fin lo reconoció.

Era Rogue, el amigo de Gajeel durante sus tiempos de preparatoria.

Se sonrojo aún más, ¡que vergüenza sentía! ya era suficientemente malo que alguien la viera en tales condiciones como para que ese alguien resultará ser un amigo.

—J-Juvia... está bien— dijo sin ninguna seguridad, intento darse la media vuelta y huir como lo había hecho con Gray pero el ojirojo la tomó de los hombros, acercándola a él para luego cubrirla con una chamarra negra de cuero.

— Pescarás una neumonía antes de que llegues a tu casa — mencionó tranquilamente como si fuera normal que supiera donde estaba su hogar— ven puedes secarte en mi departamento y luego entonces te acompañare— su tersa voz volvió a embrujarla y se vio asintiendo antes de que su cerebro pudiera darse cuenta.

Se dejo guiar mientras seguía apegada al cuerpo del Cheney, daba gracias que estuviera en malas condiciones pues en caso contrario no tendría como explicar su rostro enrojecido al punto de parecer un tomate.

.

* * *

.

Miró con odio el teléfono celular, ya había llamado a Juvia un millar de veces y no conseguía respuesta alguna. Estaba molesto y preocupado, era la primera vez que discutía con la muchacha y su asombro había sido tan grande que no había podido detenerla antes de que saliera corriendo pero es que nunca —en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla— había imaginado que podía molestarse e insultarlo, a él, su novio barra prometido; era como imaginar que el aceite se mezclaba con el agua o que el hielo no se derretía ante el calor.

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración y se levantó del sillón, iba a buscar a su novia y aclararía todo, no podía dejarla andar por ahí en su condición, debía estar llorando y la imagen de ella haciéndolo le estrujo el corazón.

Vale, aceptaba que no era el novio más amoroso del mundo, ni era detallista ni romántico pero quería a la peliazul, sinceramente, no la amaba pero estaba —casi, como en un setenta por ciento— seguro de que llegaría a enamorarse de ella.

¿Y por qué él, Gray Fullbuster, le había propuesto matrimonio a Juvia Loxar si no la amaba?

Era difícil y hasta despreciable pero lo cierto es que la ojiazul le interesaba como mujer, le gustaba el sexo con ella y no se le dificultaba imaginársela como madre de sus hijos, era una chica hermosa y dulce, estaba seguro de que iba a ser una magnifica madre y esposa; por ello no había dudado en proponerle matrimonio.

Natsu le había reñido por sus intenciones —luego de habérselas revelado durante una borrachera— pero él no lo entendía, había salido con muchas mujeres en su vida y lo cierto es que ninguna cumplía con sus expectativas, todas habían sido una gran desilusión pues ser madre era la última de sus ambiciones y él deseaba una familia, como la que había tenido y perdido hacía tanto tiempo.

Quería una esposa y madre como la suya y como Ur, solo en Juvia había encontrado un perfil tan similar, además estaba enamorada de él, era como si la vida le dijera "¿querías una mujer bonita y con sueños hogareños? pues aquí esta" y obviamente no iba a dejarla ir.

Se había sentido mal al inicio pero luego se dio cuenta que no le hacía mal a nadie, es decir, se casaría con Juvia ¿no? y ella había soñado y declarado un millar de veces que quería casarse con él y tener treinta hijos, pues bien iba a cumplirle el sueño. Ambos salían ganando y serían felices ¿qué problema había?

Maldijo cuando la lluvia se hizo más intensa, odiaba la lluvia igual que su novia. Siguió buscándola de igual forma, porque no se iría hasta encontrarla y arreglar sus diferencias.

Algo bueno de Juvia es que poseía una cabellera azulina bastante inusual por lo que era fácil distinguirla, no importaba a donde fuera la encontraba por ese motivo. Así fue como observo el encuentro de su novia y un desconocido pelinegro, frunció el ceño instantáneamente y se encamino hasta ellos pero llego tarde pues se escabulleron entre la multitud de gente que corría para resguardarse de la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad.

«Maldito bastardo» pensó al entender que había perdido el rastro de Juvia puesto que su acompañante la había cubierto con un paraguas negro. Se molesto enormemente al pensar que Juvia se había ido tan fácilmente con un tipo que ni siquiera conocía.

Se quedo parado en medio de la lluvia pero no le importo, saco su celular del bolsillo de su chamarra y de forma rápida llamo a la ojiazul, tono tras tono se escucharon pero no contesto, colgó molesto y estuvo tentado a lanzar el maldito aparato a donde fuera.

.

* * *

.

Se había dado un baño en la gran bañera de Rogue, decir que no había sido placentero sería una mentira y lo cierto es que le había ayudado bastante. Estaba tranquila y pensaba de igual modo, la tristeza aún seguía en ella pero ahora era cuando podía darse cuenta que no podía seguir, por más que amara a Gray no podía seguir con sus planes... o terminaría odiándolo.

Aquella idea le aterraba de sobre manera, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que ya una minúscula parte de su corazón lo hacía.

Terminó de vestirse con la ropa que el moreno le había dado, no sabía de quién era porque era ropa de mujer pero no había querido preguntar algo tan inapropiado. Era un lindo atuendo, una blusa color café medio, con cuello alto y mangas cortas, era algo invernal pero no lo suficiente para ahogarla de calor; llevaba también unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color que la blusa.

Se seco el cabello camino a la sala donde había dicho Rogue que la esperaría, al llegar lo vio sentado en el amplió sofá color beige. El ojirojo se levanto apenas la vio y la invito a tomar asiento.

— ¿Quieres un café, un té o algo? — le preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente y se sintió nuevamente nerviosa por ese hecho.

— A Juvia no se le apetece nada Rogue — respondió — Juvia te da las gracias de todos modos — sonrió amable y la verdad es que luchaba con su cara para no sonrojarse.

— ¿Ya estas mejor? — aquello no se lo esperaba o al menos no esperaba que preguntara tan pronto pero tenía que responder, era lo menos que le debía.

— Juvia ya está bien o al menos mejor — intento seguir sonriendo pero no lo logro, seguía sintiéndose mal y entristecida.

— Si necesitas hablar te escuchare Juvia — el ofrecimiento la tomo desprevenida y sus fracciones revelaron su sorpresa — somos amigos ¿o no? nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, el que nos hayamos separado no significa que lo hubiéramos dejado de ser — sus palabras le hicieron recordar los viejos tiempos en que solo él, Gajeel y Sting eran sus amigos, nunca había sido demasiado social y de hecho en aquel tiempo había sido taciturna e indiferente con el resto del mundo. Solo ellos tres habían sido parte de su vida.

— Juvia lo sabe pero... — trago duro y se esforzó por no romper a llorar otra vez — es difícil para Juvia — terminó por decir en un susurro.

— ¿Es por tu novio, Gray? — bajo la mirada y solo pudo asentir, Rogue y Gray solo se habían visto en contadas ocasiones ya que no se habían presentado más oportunidades aunque dudaba que se hubiera llevado bien pues ambos eran parecidos, no solo en apariencia sino en personalidad.

— Juvia y Gray-sama han discutido hoy — confesó mientras cerraba las manos en su regazo — Juvia nunca había peleado con Gray-sama pero no pudo evitarlo... Gray-sama no... él no ha sido sincero con Juvia a pesar de que ella lo ha sido desde siempre — las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos pero esta vez no hizo nada para detenerlas. — Juvia ama a Gray-sama pero no cree que pueda... ella no cree que pueda seguir — le había costado demasiado admitirlo en voz alta mas sabía que tenía que hacerlo si deseaba reponerse.

— ¿En que no te ha sido sincero? — preguntó intrigado el moreno, no era nada difícil de entender pero aún así necesitaba más detalles.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus puños se apretaron más, tenía que decirlo de una buena vez, era la verdad— Gray-sama no ama a Juvia y es por eso que Juvia no puede casarse con Gray-sama — levanto la mirada y sonrió tristemente como si con ello pudiera decirle lo que sentía.

Sin decir más nada Rogue la abrazo y la apego a él de una forma protectora, temblorosa correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del ojirrojo dando así rienda suelta a su llanto por tercera ocasión.

.

* * *

.

Había terminado en la casa de Juvia con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí pero el lugar estaba vacío, había entrado con su llave — tenía una ya que Juvia había insistido mucho en ello— pues pensó que si encontraba a su novia en casa y tocaba ella no le abriría. No había servido de nada, la peliazul no estaba ahí y seguía sin contestar el teléfono.

Seguramente estaba con aquel sujeto, en su casa quizá hablando de él y lo que había pasado o incluso burlándose de él al imaginarlo desesperado por encontrarla. Se dejo caer en la cama de la Loxar y decidió esperarla, debía volver en algún momento y él estaría ahí para obligarla — si es que era necesario— a escucharlo.

El tiempo paso y Juvia no regreso.

.

* * *

.

Se había quedado en casa de Rogue pues luego de llorar por otro par de horas se había quedado dormida en ese sofá abrazada al cuerpo del hombre. Despertó en una cama, vestida completamente y con un desayuno listo para ella.

— Rogue-kun no debía molestarse — dijo al ver al susodicho entrar con la bandeja en las manos.

— Estabas cansada y no era problema, tenía que hacer mi desayuno también — explicó para luego dejar la comida en el pequeño buro que había a un lado de la cama.

— Juvia lamenta los problemas que te ha causado — se disculpo mientras comía en silencio.

— Ya te lo dije Juvia, somos amigos, no hay porque disculparse — le sonrió y la peliazul se contagió de aquella sonrisa tan cálida y sincera.

— Gracias por no dejar sola a Juvia, Rogue-kun — agradeció mientras seguía sonriendo.

— No podría hacerlo — el semblante del Cheney se volvió serio — Gajeel no me lo perdonaría si se enterase — terminó por decir, una ligera carcajada salió de la Loxar, el moreno pareció entender su gracia y rió levemente también.

— Juvia se cambiará de ropa y luego regresara a su casa — dijo de repente captando la atención de su amigo — Juvia debe seguir adelante y no podrá hacerlo sino deja claras las cosas con Gray-sama.

El ojirrojo pareció querer suspirar pero al final se abstuvo — Te acompañare — antes de que la fémina pudiera decir algo continuo hablando — te lo dije ayer y no he cambiado de opinión — tras un momento la peliazul asintió y fue hacía el baño dispuesta a cambiarse mientras Rogue recogía los restos de un desayuno que había demorado casi una hora en hacer, luego de tanto tiempo era normal.

Había perdido practica.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y las voces que siguieron de este lo despertaron rápidamente, había terminado durmiendo en casa de Juvia pero sin la presencia de ella, eso no le había gustado en absoluto. ¿Es que acaso no podía haberle contestado alguna llamada por lo menos para saber que estaba bien?

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía la sala, lugar donde provenían las voces. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su novia sonriendo alegre a un hombre pelinegro de complexión como la suya y ojos color rojo.

Una alarma sonó en su interior, era casi como si le dijera que aquel sujeto representaba un peligro para su relación con la ojiazul.

— Juvia — llamó y un gruñido escapo de su garganta, los orbes azulinos se posaron en el de inmediato y lo que vio en ellos no le gusto, ella estaba asustada.

El silencio se hizo presente pero nadie dijo algo, Rogue colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y esta volvió a verlo en consecuencia; el de ojos rojos asintió levemente y le sonrió, con su ya clásica sonrisa modesta pero sincera.

Juvia se quedo quieta pero agradeció el gesto poniendo su mano sobre la del Cheney, correspondió la sonrisa aunque no de la manera que quería. Aún así estaba decidida, como la noche anterior, se sincero consigo misma y supo que no era un error.

Por su parte Gray estaba comenzando a odiar al moreno, no sabía qué demonios pasaba, los dos parecían tener una conversación silenciosa en la cual no había cabida para él. Frunció el ceño con fuerza y sus ojos negros centellaron con rabia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz del otro rompió el silencio.

— Llámame si necesitas algo — dijo y retiró la mano del hombro de la fémina, tranquilamente se dirigió a la puerta y salió por esta misma.

Solo entonces él se calmó, dio un paso hacía su novia pero esta lo paró con su mirada.

— Juvia siente mucho haber preocupado a Gray-sama — se disculpó ante sorpresa del Fullbuster, — pero si a Gray-sama no le importa, Juvia tiene cosas que hacer y no tiene tiempo para atenderlo — se sostuvieron la mirada, él sabía que ella estaba molesta pero no había creído jamás que le echaría de su hogar de tal manera.

— Juvia... — llamó dubitativo, no estaba seguro de cómo tratar a esta faceta de ella.

— No Gray-sama — se alejó unos pasos, dándole la espalda — Juvia piensa que no es el momento para que hablen — giró a verlo y por su mirada supo que no tenía sentido insistir — Juvia lo irá ver en cuanto le sea posible.

Por su mente pasó la idea de que todo el cambio de Juvia era obra de aquel sujeto que había llegado junto con ella pero espanto ese pensamiento de inmediato, la mujer de cabellos añiles solo tenía ojos para él, desde siempre.

— Te estaré esperando — hizo el amago de acercársele pero ella volvió a alejarse.

Apretó los puños frustrado, no obstante, se retiró. Apenas puso un pie fuera, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se marchó a su hogar refunfuñando.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Plis no odien a Gray XDD es humano como todo el mundo -y por ende es egoísta-. Aunque si quieren odiarlo pues bueno tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho para evitarlo XDD como en mi otro OS pos si habrá continuación solo que si de por si esto me salió super largo terminarlo hubiera sido demasiado por lo que lo partiré, no sé cuanto vaya a tardar con el siguiente capitulo pero espero no sea mucho -mentira tengo examenes finales tardaré uvu -**

 **Ammi-chan espero que te haya gustado -aunque estes mega super spoileada XDD- fue con todo mi amorsh por ti ~**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
